The Von Stiltskin Legacy
by dustybook
Summary: Rumple and Belle's, and there friend's peaceful life in Storybrooke is destroyed by the arrival of the all powerful Wizard, who is determined to control the Dark One himself. THIS IS NOT A LACEY STORY
1. Prologue

**A/N: My muse hasn't been as inspiring lately due to my current feelings to where the show is going, but finally I decided to write an AU storyline that takes place after season 3A with a few alterations, such as Hook not being in Storybrooke, giving SF with Henry the chance it should have gotten this season, and Rumbelle's relationship will receive it deserves. Archie will play a major role. ********_Now, before I go on, if you're a Hooker who has no respect for Rumple and Belle, and has nothing but negative criticisms for me for not including your precious Hook why are you reading my story?_**

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to my besties on FB: Nicole, Katherine, CJ M. and CJ S., Alexandra, TerriJ, TerriS. May you never give up hope just because of crap writing, and if you do I would everything I can to make sure to restore your hope.**

_Prologue_

The stars winked in the velvet night sky as Morgana gazed out the window of her tower, lost in her own thoughts. Wrapping her arms around herself to soothe the chill that surrounded her, she waited eagerly as her lover, Merlin, to offer his affections. He used to be so attentive to her, kissing her sweetly on the neck, running his fingers through her curls that were as black as his heart had become, and making promises that once his other desires were fulfilled they would rule Camelot together. How ironic that her brother, Arthur's, most trusted advisor had turned against him, becoming his and Camelot's greatest threat? Political power was the only kind that could be easily corrupted, she mused smirking.

"What prey tell do you find so amusing Morgana?" Merlin inquired as studied the beautiful sorceress that shared his bed.

"Oh nothing, just how they once thought Morgause and I were the enemies all along. They underestimated you my love," she replied, "Now tell me my love, when are you going to be finished with your work? I'm lonely and bored."

"I promise I will be finished soon, but this is something I have to be precise with and I don't need distractions," he warned.

"Can you at least tell me what you're working on? Maybe I can help," she offered as she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing it.

Merlin smiled sighing with lust filled satisfaction. "You could, but not this time. It is a very delicate potion and two sorcerers could cause a disruption. Besides, I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you beside me, tempting me." He smiled with a devilish grin on his lips

"Alright, I am capable of patience's, but hurry, I miss you," she said leaving one last kiss on his lips before departing.

Merlin sighed with a combination of irritation and relief that Morgana was gone giving him time to work in peace. She had become quite a nuisance these past few months with her voice constantly ringing his ear, but she was a powerful sorceress and she knew how to please him in his bedchamber, desperate women knew how to satisfy a man in bed, especially when they were determined to please.

Her absence paid off as Merlin was able to place right amount of the last ingredient into the time travel potion. After dropping the ingredient into the cauldron creating a ripple of swirls and turned a greenish color.

The first phase of his plan was complete. "Now, I can take care of any threats to my plans," he said smiling as he poured the liquid into the small glass vial. He corked it, twisted and shook the vial to make sure it was shut securely. If any of the potion was spilled it could open portals in places where they shouldn't create them resulting in deadly consequences. Holding it tightly, careful not to drop it, he placed the vial in a glass cabinet behind him, locking it up until the time came, which would be when darkness shadowed the sun.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**A/N: I will be updating some of my other stories. My muse hasn't been inspiring me lately, but hopefully after starting this one I will be able to add more to the others.**

**Chapter One: The Wedding**

Picking up a fry, Belle dipped it in the ketchup as she waited for Neal to arrive. The longer it took for Neal to get to the diner, the more the butterflies filling her stomach continued to flutter. Ever since Rumple had proposed to Belle, she had been eager to have this meeting with Neal. She feared Neal would think she was replacing his mother, and that he wouldn't like his father getting married again, especially since Neal and his father just started to reconnect.

"Belle, are you okay?" Ruby asked pouring more ice tea into Belle's glass.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Belle replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just anxious. Neal's supposed to meet me here and were going to talk," Belle explained.

"Ah," Ruby said knowingly. She was about to walk away when something came to her. "Belle, you shouldn't worry about Neal accepting you as a step-mother. You've been a great influence on his father, and if anyone knows you, they know you would never want to replace his mother."

"Thanks Ruby," Belle said smiling as Ruby's words eased her nerves for the moment.

She decided to take a bite of her burger that she had not started to eat due to her nerves causing her to lack hunger.

"Sorry I'm late," Neal said approaching Belle's booth.

"Its fine," she said, relieved, as she stood up and hugged him. "I'm just glad you came."

They both sat down and Ruby came over to take Neal's order. As Belle waited she shifted nervously in her seat waiting until they were alone again.

Once Ruby was gone, Belle began to speak. "Neal, I know you're papa told you he proposed to me, but I didn't feel right about accepting his proposal until I talked to you first," she began, "Before you say anything I need to get this. First, I'm so glad you two finally are on good terms. He still feels guilty about letting you go, but now he knows you forgive him. A good relationship between a parent and child is the most important thing to have in this life. Forgive me for bringing this up, but Rumple did tell me about your mama. I don't want to replace her Neal, I just want to be your friend at least, but if you don't want me marrying your papa I understand."

As Belle spoke she tried not to sound condescending, but she wanted him to know that she cared about him too. She didn't want him to resent her, or think she was trying to take his papa away from him.

For a moment he was silent, confusion etching his features as she told him this, and then he smiled at his step-mother shaking his head.

"Belle, I don't see you as replacing my mother at all. If anything you're more of a mother to me than the woman, who brought me into this world. I barely knew Milah, and those seven years she was in my life she ignored me or made me feel like I was a burden to her. My papa was always there for me and took care of me. I know the anger I felt towards him was because he let me down like my mother had done, but I know that he did everything in his power to find him me to earn my forgiveness. Though, I wish he hadn't taken on such a dark power to do it."

Neal took Belle's hand, holding it the way a boy would hold his mother's hand, and said, "I couldn't be happier that you're marrying papa, because you're the best thing that's happened to him in a long time, to us in fact."

Tears streaked Belle's face as he spoke these words, and her heart filled with joy. "That makes me so happy to hear Neal."

She got up and embraced her new stepson tightly kissing the top of his head as a mother would. Relief swept over her that Neal was okay with this, with her marrying his papa, and being his new stepmom.

**~Page Break~**

It had been two weeks since Belle had had that conversation with Neal about not wanting to replace his mother. It had been a comforting notion that Neal already saw her as a mother, but a voice in her still made her feel as if she replacing Milah.

She even had dreams about a Milah coming to her screaming, "_How dare you take my son away from me!_"

Rumple had told Belle many times that Milah had never cared, never wanted, to be a mother, but how could anyone not want to be a mother? If Milah was still alive why wouldn't she feel threatened by Belle? Then again, Belle hadn't known Milah. She was going by her beliefs and experiences with motherhood, and how most mothers wanted their children, so she assumed the same for Milah. She couldn't deny that she was at least flattered that Neal saw her as his mother, it meant a lot to her.

Everything was falling perfectly in place for hers and Rumple's wedding tomorrow. They would be having an outdoor wedding surrounded by their friends and family, with the exception of Belle's father. Maurice and Belle hadn't spoken in months, but Belle had tried to speak to him a few days ago, feeling inspired by her successful conversation with Neal. Unfortunately, the conversation with Neal was much easier. Maurice was a stubborn man and was still prejudiced against Rumple.

"Father, I want you to be the one to give me away at my wedding, but if you can't accept whom I'm marrying then maybe you shouldn't come," she said with firm resolve in her tone of voice, though it was slightly shaky.

"How can you marry that monster? He kept you prisoner for several months and is the reason that wretched queen kept you locked up," Maurice reminded Belle, exasperated by her choice.

"He didn't tell her to capture me! She did it out of petty jealousy and wanting to hurt Rumple," Belle defended her fiancé, her voice rising in anger.

"Why couldn't you just," he muttered but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Why couldn't I what? Marry Gaston? Gaston was an abusive bastard, who only cared about owning your land and me. It wasn't about love," she argued.

"He could have given you financial security and everything you ever wanted," Maurice argued back.

"Love isn't just about that and you know it! What I have with Rumple is real and true. Why can't you see that?" Tears were overflowing out of Belle's eyes as she and her father exchanged heated words.

"He is a monster and I cannot believe that your love will last. Even if he does love you he has many enemies and is a dark sorcerer. You could get hurt easily by him, or if not by him, by his enemies. I'm sorry Belle, but I cannot give you to this man," he said in a voice of finality.

"Then you cannot come to my wedding and I'll ask somebody else to walk me down the aisle," she said, letting the bell above her the door of her father's flower shop jingle angrily as she walked out.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple wrote in his latest business transaction, he'd been having a lot of business both as a lawyer and as a pawn broker, when he heard the jingling bell. He lifted his head and started to smile at the sight of his fiancée, but the smile turned down at the sight of her glistening eyes and quivering lip.

"Belle, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my father. I need to find someone to give me away because he won't," Belle said bitterly. "Damn him! How can my father be so obstinate? I hate him and will never forgive him for this."

Rumple came up to Belle and putting his arms around her, pressed her against his chest. He ran his fingers through her auburn tresses and she sighed appreciating his tender touch.

"Now, I know you could never hate your father," Rumple spoke soothingly, "it's not in you to hate your father. He wants to protect you, and I may hate his way of going about it, but I can understand why he made such desperate decisions and why he doesn't want you marrying me. Your father loves you and you love him, I know you do, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't work things out with him."

"I want to Rumple, desperately, but I fear papa will never see reason," she said gazing into his eyes, "What if he never accepts us being together? What if the only thing that will make him happy is if I don't marry you? I can't choose between you and my father, because I will choose you. I already have, in fact."

"If your father loves you as much as I think he does he will come around, but for now if you want to choose someone else to walk you down the aisle that's fine with me," he said and kissed her brow.

"Thank you for being so understanding. That's something I could use right now. Can you give an honest unbiased opinion?" She asked.

"I can try," he admitted.

"Do you think I'm being unfair to my father?" she asked.

He hesitated before he spoke, "I think your father is struggling with you no longer being his little girl, and choosing to love someone with such a dark past. He's afraid for you and that's understandable, but at the same time it should be your choice. I also know you are stronger than your father thinks you are, and you can't be his little girl forever. As much as I want to marry you, and despite my personal feelings toward your father, it's your decision whether you want to go through this without him. I don't want to come between you two."

"I want to marry you too and I don't want to wait any longer. I don't think my father will ever change his mind, and I refuse to let his pride dictate my decisions, especially when it's my life," she said, determinedly.

"No one decides my fiancé's fate, but her," he chuckling as he repeated a familiar declaration she made long ago.

She smiled mischievously. "Yes, and it turned out pretty good the first time. After all I found my true love by deciding for myself."

"And I'm glad for that. How about you ask someone else to give you away, but if your father changes his mind he's welcome to do it. If you're okay with it," Rumple suggested. He knew deep down she really wanted Maurice there, but she was just as proud and heartbroken as Maurice was. Choosing between the two men she loved most was not an easy choice to make for her, but maybe he could help by talking to Maurice himself.

**~Page Break~ **

Rumple took several deep calming breaths as he stood outside the local flower shop with his son. Rumple requested that Neal to come to prevent him from trying to kill his future father in-law. He had told Belle he was going to just pick up flowers for the wedding, but planned on talking to Maurice to see about persuading him to walk his daughter down the aisle.

Maurice was just coming out of the back room when Rumplestiltskin and a much younger man, whom Maurice had seen around town with Rumple entered the shop. The two men seemed to have history making Maurice think he was a sorcerer too.

"What are you doing here you monster?! How dare you set foot in my establishment," he said glaring at the man, who took away his daughter.

"How dare you talk my father like that," Neal said defensively as he stood a little in front of his father.

"Your…you have a son," Maurice stuttered, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Let me guess he raped your mother or something?"

Rumple gripped the top of his cane tightly, his gloves rubbed against gold handle as he spoke. "I don't treat women like they're something to be thrown away. I have more respect for them, unlike the man you were arranging your daughter to marry before."

"Milah chose to leave my father because she was bored with her life, and was disappointed my father didn't die in glory during the first Ogre Wars. In fact, he came home wounded, because he knew Milah had just given birth to me, and didn't want her to have to raise me on her own. Nor did he want me to be fatherless," Neal explained in a tone of irritation.

"Bae, please let me handle this. I just want you here to prevent me from doing something I'll regret and Belle would never forgive me for," Rumple whispered to his son urging him not lash out on Belle's father. Neal nodded reluctantly and stepped back.

"Maurice, Belle doesn't know I'm here and I told her I was going to pick up the roses for the wedding, but I also wanted to talk to you. Sir, I know you don't like me and are afraid I'll hurt her, I'm afraid of that too, but I love your daughter more than anything in the world and there's only one person above her and that's my son. I want to give her the whole world and to be her husband, but it won't mean as much if you're not there to give her away. It would mean everything to her if you put your pride aside and gave her away. That's all I came to say," Rumple said and turned to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door Maurice asked, "If you love her so much why can't just let her go so she'll be safe?"

"In all honesty, I couldn't even if I tried," Rumple admitted and left.

"I thought you were going to buy roses for the wedding," Neal asked as his father came out.

"I doubt Maurice was going to give us roses," Rumple replied, "I can conjure up roses." Neal raised a brow. "Don't look at me like that," Rumple said defensively, "it's a small piece of magic, nothing harmful."

**~Page Break~**

All three dressing rooms of Briar Rose Boutique were occupied by Belle and her three bride's maids. Belle tried to be excited about seeing her bride's maid's dresses and trying on her own wedding dress, but her mind was too preoccupied that she would have to ask someone else to give her away at the wedding.

"Alright what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she was suddenly in the doorway of Belle's dress room.

"By the Gods Ruby, I'm still naked," Belle exclaimed picking up her blouse and covering her partially naked body.

Ruby rolled her eyes impatiently. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been quiet all morning."

"Nothing, it's just…my papa still isn't pleased with my choice to marry Rumple, and I told him if he couldn't accept that he couldn't come to wedding," she confessed as the tears began again.

Ruby entered the small room and sat on the little seat that was built into the corner. "It's no secret that Rumplestiltskin isn't my favorite person, but he's been a good man to you and loves you. Rumple hasn't abused, hurt, or taken away who you are. It's understandable that you're hurt and you feel guilty, but your father doesn't have a right make you feel bad for your decision."

"I know, I'm still angry, and Rumple said the same thing," Belle admitted.

"This is your day, and you shouldn't let your papa's pride ruin that. Come," Ruby said taking her friend's hands and pulling her up. Let's try on your dress."

**~Page Break~**

At Granny's diner the girls ate lunch with Emma and Snow talking about the dresses and how Belle didn't want her wedding to be an extravagant event. Snow wasn't a bride's maids, but she was eager to help plan, and was a little disappointed that Belle wanted to keep it simple in every way. She just wanted the wedding party and a few family and friends to attend, but Snow was pleased that at least Belle wanted a ceremony.

Emma had told her she would be fine with getting married at city hall if she ever got married, which did not please her mother. Snow wanted to see her daughter in a wedding dress, and David walking down the aisle to a handsome suitor that loved their daughter and was good to her. At the moment, the one man that could be good for Emma was Neal, Rumple's son, but she wasn't a little angry at him. He was trying so hard to prove himself, but Emma kept her guard up. Snow didn't know what happened between them but she believed the boy earned a second chance; David wasn't as accepting up Neal.

"So Emma, are you coming to the wedding as Neal's date?" Belle asked curiously and everyone's eyes were on Emma

Her cheeks turned crimson and she glared at her mom mouthing, _"That was a private conversation!"_

"I've been thinking about it, but I don't know," Emma admitted still glaring at her mom, "I just need some time to think about it."

"Okay well just hurry because the wedding's in a week," Belle replied.

"Emma, I don't know why you're so hard on him. I think he's proven himself and he's a great guy. He's also a good dad from my perspective," Ruby said, shrugging.

"He is a good guy and a good father to Henry," Emma admitted, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's just one date Emma," Ruby pointed out.

"I appreciate your input and I'll think about it, but can we please not talk about this anymore," Emma said stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"Will you at least consider him?" Ruby asked.

"If that will keep you guys from badgering me about then yes, I'll consider him," Emma said.

Ruby said, "Promise."

A small smile of satisfaction touched Snow's lips as her plan had worked perfectly as she planted the seed.

**~Page Break~**

Belle tried to ignore the raging butterflies that flapped around inside her stomach as she paced the room waiting to be given away. Her father still hadn't come around and she didn't want that to ruin the happiest day of her life, after all, her father wasn't the only stubborn one in the family. The day she had been waiting for her whole life had finally arrived and she couldn't contain the overwhelming giddiness she felt inside.

Snow had done an amazing job with the ceremony, receiving a little help from the others at making everything beautiful. The couple would be standing underneath a canopy of roses, the path up to it was made of cobblestones, and there were chairs on each side for guests to sit. The guests that waiting to her go down the aisle were Geppetto and his son, August, Snow and David, the seven dwarves—she had asked Leroy to give her away since he was first friend she had made when she left Rumple's castle-, Eric and Grace would be sitting next to Henry, Henry would be sitting next to Emma—she had agreed to be Neal's date, Granny, and Belle's friend Robin and his son Roland. She debated about inviting Regina as a sign of good faith, but Belle was still weary of the woman and knew Rumple, as well as everyone else, wouldn't be very welcoming.

She admired herself in the mirror one last time as she took several breaths to calm her nerves. The dress was long as it trailed behind her with a straight, lacey neckline and sleeves were also made of a lacey material. A tiara sat on her head with her veil that cascaded down her back was pinned to it. She had curled her hair letting the auburn tresses fall, but some of her hair up with rose shaped pins.

"Are you ready to go?" Leroy's scratchy voice spoke through the door after he knocked.

"In a minute Leroy," she called through the door. "_You can do this! This is the happiest day of your life, and you won't make a fool of yourself when you cross the threshold to the beginning of your new life."_

As soon as she opened the door Leroy's jaw dropped as he saw how beautiful his friend looked, not as beautiful as Nova, but still beautiful.

"You're looking fine sister," Leroy complimented and blushed profusely when Belle giggled at his compliment.

"Well thank you Leroy," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He offered his arm and she accepted it gladly. "Thank you for doing this Leroy. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Belle and I'm sorry about your papa not being here to be the one," he said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," she replied and the two friends walked together outside on this cool April afternoon.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple's heart was pounding and his whole body was shaking as he waited for his beloved Belle to appear and walk towards him. The closest he had ever come to be this nervous was the first time when he suspected she was going to kiss him. Hands touched his shoulders and the shaking had stopped for the moment. He turned and smiled lightly as his son.

"Relax Papa, it's going to be great, just breathe," Neal encouraged.

"I can't Bae. I'm getting married again, what if I make the same mistakes?" Rumple protested.

"You won't. Besides, it wasn't your fault that Milah left and she didn't think you were good enough. It was her choice, not yours, and you and Belle are meant to be. She loves you for all you are and won't leave you," Neal said.

"Rumple, just focus on her and ignore the rest of us, except Archie. You might want to pay attention to him, so you won't forget your lines. You don't want an upset bride," Jefferson said, also trying to be encouraging.

"Yes, thank you Jefferson," he said sarcastically, "that is just so helpful dearie."

"He's gotta a point, papa. You just focus on Belle and let the rest of disappear," Neal said.

"Okay, I can do that. Do you have the ring?" he asked his son. Neal had to fiddle through his pockets for a moment until he found it inside his breast pocket. He patted his pocket to assure himself and his father the ring was in there.

Neal looked over at Emma, who was sitting beside her parents, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled still managed a smile for her ex-boyfriend. Thinking how handsome he looked in his suit and tie, but how she was not going to show any sign of it. She chose to return her focus on Belle's bride's maids walking down the aisle. She an overwhelming sensation of nerves filled Emma's stomach because in a few minutes the bride would be coming down the aisle, and Emma would be performing a small feat of magic on her own. Rumple had taught her a spell where she could make rose petals fall as Belle walked towards Rumple. Neal and Henry both gave her encouraging words, and Rumple promised it would be a simple spell, not difficult at all. Thankfully, as the bride's maids came down the aisle it gave her time to prepare.

A quartet began to play and Astrid came down the cobblestone pathway in a knee length dress that was the color of red wine carrying a bouquet of white roses. She was followed by Ariel, who wore a long gown of the same wine red color with a wide mermaid style skirt, also carrying a bouquet of white roses. As she passed her boyfriend, Eric, she smiled at him as she passed. There were five candles that stood beside the arch and Ariel lit the first candle before she took her place across from the groom's men. Ruby, who was the maid of honor, was the last to come wearing a dress that rose just above her knees, the dress hugging her body. She lit the next candle the, and Jefferson and Neal approached to light the other two candles. This left the candles to represent the God and Goddess to be lit by the bride and groom, another red one and a white one for the Goddess

Neal gave Emma an encouraging smile and after a few deep breaths, she began to recite the words to the spell. Rumple watched the three women come down the aisle as his heart pounded rapidly on his chest as he waited for Belle. He stood there with baited breath as the quartet started to play the Wedding March and suddenly he gasped she appeared holding her bouquet of white red roses as Leroy guided her. Rose petals appeared and fell with graceful ease all around Belle and Leroy.

Everyone faded to blurry images as he did what Jefferson and Bae suggested, focusing only on Belle, which was the easiest thing he ever had to do. He was stunned by her and couldn't take his off her. She took his breath away as she slowly came towards him walking with delicate grace of a dancer she was. His stunned expression was replaced by a smile that showed how beautiful he thought she was in this moment and how much he loved her.

The moment Belle saw Rumple's face her blue orbs lit with pure joy, and the whole world around them just fell away. She walked towards him with a joyous trepidation and soon she was standing before him. The dwarf placed Belle's hand within Rumple's and stepped back to wait until Archie asked who gives Belle to Rumple.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Archie asked.

"Her friends and I do," Leroy replied and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek. "You better take care of her Rumplestiltskin. Remember, were watching you." He eyed Rumple warningly pointed his fingers at his eyes and then at Rumple.

"I promise," he said, "Always."

Satisfied Leroy went to his seat beside his brothers.

Astrid's cheeks flushed as red as her dress when she saw her boyfriend doing that. The two had been courting for a quite a while, much to Blue's dislike, since they weren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. Both agree that those rules didn't matter as much here and they didn't have as much need for the jobs they did back there.

Emma's first responsibility came a little too quickly as Archie as priest gestured for her to help him cast a circle. This didn't require any magic, but it had more effectiveness if it was cast by someone innately magical. It didn't mean she wasn't nervous about completing the cast, even if she did have help from Archie.

"We call upon you in the guise of Eros, kindler of desire, bringer of love, to join us here and witness the bonding of Rumplestiltskin and Belle," he recited once the circle was cast.

He continued, "We call upon you in the guise of Aphrodite, Always desirous one, sensual lover, to join us here and witness the joining of Rumplestiltskin and Belle."

Archie then asked, "Do you Belle join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge before the Lord and Lady the bond that is shared between yourself and Rumplestiltskin?"

"I do," she replied.

Archie asked the same question of Rumple and he replied, "I do."

The couple turned to face each other and held each other's hands gazing into each other's eyes as Rumple spoke his vows to Belle.

"Belle, for the longest time, I never thought I would be happy and that I would be lost in the darkness forever. I had so many doubts about myself and saw myself as the coward and monster everyone believed me to be, until I saw a light amidst and ocean of darkness. You, who could have any man, saw passed the monstrous façade and loved the man beneath the monster. Belle, you have saved me in so many ways by healing my heart, soul, and my relationship with Baelfire. I promise to return that love, to honor that love for as long as we both shall live. I give you everything that I am, my heart and soul, and hope you'll accept it." Rumple recited his vows with passion, but knew that what said was only a small portion of how much love he felt for Belle.

Rumple accepted the ring from Neal and placed on Belle's finger as he spoke the words, "With this ring I thee wed."

Belle began to tremble and her voice shook slightly as spoke her vows to Rumple, "Rumple, before I met you my life was dull and the only happiness I had were my books and my father. I thought my fate was to be married to man I didn't love, but then you came along and changed my life forever. Not only did you help me write my own fate, but you gave me love that I thought only existed in books. I know you don't always see yourself as a hero, but you're my hero. I promise to be worthy of your heroics and be a good wife to you."

Rumple didn't normally cry openly, but Belle calling him her hero meant so much to him. It gave him the confidence to believe he could be a good husband to her and maybe a father again someday.

Ruby handed her the ring and she placed it on Rumple's finger reciting the words, "With this ring I thee wed."

Rumple and Belle each lit the candles that represented the God and Goddess

They weren't the only ones that were emotional as almost everyone was crying after they heard Rumple and Belle's vows to each other. Mary Margaret squeezed her husband's hand as she saw him tear up a bit and leaned on his shoulder. She recalled her own wedding to David and how happy she had been until Regina had shown up threatening them with the curse. Despite that it had truly been the happiest day of her life. She glanced at her daughter, who was smiling at Neal as he winked at her, and Mary Margaret looked over at grandson, both with identical, conspiratorial, grins. Operation SwanFire, as Henry decided to call it after he heard his father's birth name and his mom's love of swans would be underway soon. If Mr. Gold and Belle, and his grandparents could be happy why couldn't help his parents be happy too?

Archie bound their joined hands together with a ribbon. "Here before witnesses, Rumplestiltskin and Belle have sworn vows to each other. With this cord, I bind them to the vows that they each have made. However this binding is not tied, so that neither is restricted by the other, and the binding is only enforced by both their wills."

"Heart to thee, soul to thee, body to thee, forever and always, so mote it be," Rumple and Belle spoke these words.

Their friends and family repeated, "So mote it be."

"Now that you are eternally bonded, you may kiss the bride."

As soon as the words left Archie's lips Rumple took Belle in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly above the ground with only her toes were touching the ground. Everyone clapped and cheered as the couple kissed.

"We thank you, Aphrodite, for your presence among us, and as you take your leave, we ask that you leave among us, in each of us, the ability to each be sensual lover, and desirous one. Hail and farewell. We thank you Eros, for your presence here this day, and ask, as you take your leave, that you leave in each of us, the ability to be a Bringer of desire, and kindler of love. Hail and farewell," he spoke releasing the God and Goddess.


	3. Chapter 2: At Last

**Chapter Two: At Last**

The wedding had been everything Belle imagined and more with all her friends there, whom had become her family, with the heartbreaking exception of her father, and she was marrying her true love. The small celebration was wonderful, but now they were finally alone. She had mixed feelings about it as they wouldn't just be alone, but she would give herself to Rumple as his wife. She waited in trepidation as she sat in the front seat of the Cadillac while they drove back to the house. When they arrived at house Rumple opened the car door for Belle, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh," she said smiling and giggling, "this is a surprise."

Rumple smiled. "The groom always carries his bride across the threshold."

"But what about your leg?" Belle queried, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't want you to put pressure on it."

"It's never felt better my darling," Rumple said, "and you give me strength."

A warmth filled her heart and as he carried her up the front walk. "I love you, my handsome husband."

"And I love you, my beautiful wife," Rumple replied kissing her softly on the lips.

It sounded so wonderful to be able to refer to each other in that way. It had taken them a long time, but they had finally made it to this moment.

After taking Belle inside, he carefully set her down and went to lock the front door while Belle stood in the middle of the foyer clutching her folded arms as she waited for Rumple. She wasn't cold, but she had goose bumps coating her arms. They slowly disappeared as Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" He asked as he felt her whole body shiver within his embrace.

"No, I'm fine. I just felt a little chill" she replied, leaning against him sighing contentedly.

"Are you hungry, because I thought we would start the evening with a light meal," Rumple guided her into the living room. The room was lit by candles and the meal was waiting for them on a table covered with a white table cloth.

"This is so lovely," Belle exclaimed and approached the table. She lifted the covering over the plates of food and found hamburgers waiting to be eaten.

"Just like on our first date," he said.

"I love it. It's incredibly romantic," Belle replied.

Rumple pulled the chair out for Belle. "My lady," he said, and then he sat down across from her pour wine in her glass.

Once he poured some wine in his own glass he lifted it to hers. "To us," he said.

"To how lucky we are to have found each other," she said lifting it to his. After clinking glasses, they both leaned forward and kissed.

She was relieved that they were eating first, because, not only was she starving, but she also needed some time before they made love for the first time to relax her nerves. Her ladies' maids often gossiped about what it was like, and she had read about it in books, but she doubted reading or hearing about it could compare actually making love.

"Nothing compares to Granny's hamburgers," Belle said as she took a bite of the burger.

"Actually, I made it. I promised her I would lower their rent if she taught me how to make burgers like hers," he admitted, "but I added my own spices to the burger."

"It does taste different, but in a good way," Belle told him as she took a sip of her wine, "It's better actually."

"You better not let Granny hear you say that," Rumple said, chuckling.

"Oh, of course," Belle said, winking, "Besides, I might be a little biased."

They were both quiet during the rest of the meal, their hands meeting in a comforting embrace and looking at each other lovingly. They were like two teenagers on a date, but this time, it was their wedding night.

"What are you thinking?" Rumple asked.

"How happy and how lucky I am to be married to such a wonderful man," she replied.

"I think I'm the lucky one," Rumple said and leaned forward to kiss her knuckles.

"Would you care to dance?" Rumple asked after they finished their meal.

"I would love to," Belle replied.

Rumple turned on CD player, which took a moment to start up, and it started playing Etta James' "_At Last"_. Rumple had a preference for songs of the sixties and before that, and with Henry's help had a CD complied of his favorite songs and music. Tonight, he thought it would be perfect because many of the songs reminded him of how he felt about Belle.

She placed her hands within his, which fit so perfectly together, and she could feel tingles slide up her arm. They moved rhythmically to the smooth melody of the song, and Belle felt as if her whole world were in this room. Rumple spun Belle so she twirled, the skirt of her wedding dress twisting at the bottom, and spun her back into him. She laid her head on his shoulder sighing happily, and Rumple began to quietly sing to her.

"My heart was wrapped up in clovers

the night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill I've never known  
You smiled and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine at last….."

"My, my husband is full of surprises," Belle said, pleasantly surprised by sound of Rumple's soulful voice.

Rumple's cheeks turned crimson at her words. "Do you not want me to sing?"

"No, no I love hearing you sing. Why haven't I heard you before?" She asked.

"I only sing in shower, and when Bae was a baby, I would sing to him to lull him to sleep when he had nightmares," Rumple admitted.

Belle replied, "I wish you would sing more, at least to me."

Rumple chuckled. "I can do that."

"Good," she said.

Belle silently listened to her husband's beating heart as she pressed her cheek to his chest. The song had changed to a modern song called _All of Me, _by John Legend, and it was one of the few songs that was from the 2000's.

"I'm glad you and Neal are okay," she said breaking the silence, "That way, he could be your best man, and you both looked so handsome standing up there together."

She was so happy when Neal had accepted his father's request to be best man and had assured him that she didn't want to replace his mother. Neal had admitted that he was happy to see her as his new mother, because he never forgave his mother for abandoning him for life as a pirate. He told Belle he believed she would be a wonderful stepmother and was happy his Papa was happy for the first time in a long time. She said they both made him happy, and that she was glad to be his stepmother.

It had been a small wedding with Snow playing the role of wedding planner. Neal, Jefferson, Victor, Ruby, Ariel, and Astrid made up the wedding party. Belle had asked Leroy to give her away since her father couldn't accept her decision. In their old world they would need her father's approval or she couldn't marry Rumple, but in this world women had more rights. Rumple did consider asking Maurice, but she told him it was useless, and Maurice wouldn't give his permission for them to marry. She had tried to talk to him, but as she predicted her father rejected her, so her only option was one of her closest friend's to give her away. Rumple did confess he had tried to talk to Maurice himself, hoping her father would come around for the sake of Belle, but he still refused.

All of their close friends attended the wedding as guests. Both Rumple and Belle agreed the only person who had a right to officiate the wedding was Archie, because he had been a good friend to both and had helped both father and son with their relationship issues. When Neal had returned with his father, Emma, Henry, and Belle to Storybrooke, he and Rumple went to counseling with Archie. Neither was too keen on the idea, but Emma and Belle convinced them it would help. There were still some issues they had to work through, but after several sessions, Neal had learned to forgive his father, even allowing him to call him by his old name.

"I'm glad too. I'm so grateful that he was there to share this moment with us," Rumple agreed. "I didn't think I ever would have a moment like this, let alone share it with my son."  
He gracefully dipped her and slowly eased her back up, her cheeks flushed as her face was inches from his. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and she rested her forehead against his. They stayed this way, getting lost in each other's gaze.

"Rumple, can I talk to you about something that's been on my mind," Belle said breaking the blissful silence between.

"Of course, my darling," Rumple said.

She admitted, honestly, "I'm nervous about tonight."

"Oh," Rumple replied, frowning, "Do you not want to make love with me?"

"No, that's not it at all! I do want to," she assured, frowning herself. She was very nervous about admitting this, and his concern that it was him made her more nervous.

"Are you not attracted to me?" He asked something Belle had not expected him to ask.

"What would make you think that? I find you most handsome, sexiest man in this town and our world," she said, trying to ease his insecurities that had resurfaced. She knew why and was going make sure he knew he didn't have to feel insecure with her, that she loved him for who he was and is now. She would save him from the demon that resided inside of him that made him doubt his ability to love and be loved in return. She wanted their wedding night to be magical, not full of lingering doubt.

"Rumple, I want to be with you in that way, but I'm nervous, because I've never been with a man before," she admitted walking away from him and sitting on the couch. "It's even more nerve wracking, because I love you so much. I've only read about it in books and heard my ladies' maids talk about it. I don't want to ruin things with my lack of experience. What if I'm bad at it?" Belle blurted this all out as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red the more she spoke.

It was a relief to know she did want to be with him, but Belle's worries about it surprised him. He hated seeing her upset and afraid of disappointing him or anyone.

_"__She's nervous? I thought I was the only one."_

_ "__He probably thinks I'm being childish. Most men prefer women to be silent about their fears and don't want to concern themselves with them. Rumple is different though and has always put me and Neal first, above himself, but what if he does care that I'm not good? What if I do disappoint him? I don't want to, but don't men value how a woman is in bed or am I being silly in thinking that way?"_

He sat down beside her and held her hands within his own roughened ones. "I was nervous my first time too until I remembered something one of my aunts told me. That it's about being with the right person, and if you love them, it will be a beautiful experience. Sweetheart, it doesn't matter to me if you have experience or not, because being with you, touching you, kissing you will be wonderful. If you're not ready we don't have to, and can do this when you're ready."

His words brought tears to Belle's eyes filling her with happiness, and easing her mind. She still felt the pressure of not wanting to let him down, but at least he told her they could be together when she was ready to be.

"See you still question me wanting to be with you, and then you say that. It just gives me another reason for loving you. Most of the men I've known would never say something like that or even think like that, but you respect me enough to be patient with me."

It was Rumple's turn for his cheeks to turn red. A few of his female neighbors had said Milah was an ungrateful bitch for leaving, and she didn't know how lucky she was to have Rumple as a husband. The words didn't mean much, because Milah still left him for that bastard pirate, but hearing Belle say those words made him believe it. That he was worth something to her, but the Dark One's voice would still give him reason to doubt. Tonight, he wasn't listening to it though, only to her, because tonight was their night to be together.

She placed a gentle kiss on Rumple's rosy cheeks and leaned against his chest. "It is okay if we just stay like this for now?"

"I have no objections," Rumple replied, kissing Belle on top of her head. He ran his fingers through her auburn locks, and the scent of mangoes filled his nose.

"Your hair smells really good," he said inhaling the fruity scent.

Belle giggled. "You like how my hair smells? I'll have to use this shampoo more often."

Once again, they were quiet, just enjoying being in each other's arms, when inspiration aroused Belle to be more intimate in her actions. She wasn't ready to go all way, but she could take it slow with small gestures. She slid her hand beneath his open collar, gently stroking him on his chest.

Rumple shivered at the feel of her hand. "I thought you weren't ready," his voice becoming husky.

"If I take it slow, maybe I'll be ready," she said, a small smile crept on her mouth, looking up at her husband, "It is alright?"

"Again, I have no objections," he said, returning the smile. Lifting her chin, Rumple kissed her on the lips.

She placed tender kisses upon his exposed chest.

"Is that okay?" She asked, hesitant.

He nodded, unable to speak, as he enjoyed her moist lips on his neck. She eased herself on his lap, so it would be a little easier for her to kiss him where she wanted. She stopped, and lifting her head up, their mouths met. She could still taste the sweet wine on his lips. She kissed him with slow, tender, passion that he responded to eagerly, while holding her on his lap. As she caressed him with her mouth, Belle was beginning to lose herself to her desires and began to unbutton his shirt more of his shirt.

As she slid the first button out of its slit, Rumple held her hand, giving her reason to pause.

"Wait, before we go any farther, I have something for you," he said, his voice breathless from their kissing.

"I have something for you too, my darling husband," she said, reluctantly removing herself from his lap. It made her giddy as she referred to him as her husband and her cheeks flush.

She had kept his present hidden away in the suitcase her clothes were in. Ruby had brought it over, while Ariel had helped Belle finish getting ready, and she had hidden his gift beneath the clothes. It was frustratingly hard to figure out what to get him, because she didn't want to get him just anything. She clutched it to her chest, hoping he would like it and not think it was stupid or something.

**~Page Break~ **

Coming out of the small office where Rumple dealt with more legal matters, not that he had any traditional legal matters here in Storybrooke, he held a small black box. He had considered getting her a book of poetry or something, but that would be too predictable. It was their wedding gifts to each other; it had to be something much more special than just a book he could get her anytime.

They met in the living room holding their gifts for each other. Belle carried something rectangular wrapped in purple tissue paper. She presented it to her husband as her gift for him. The purple tissue paper crinkled beneath his fingers as he tried to master it without tearing the tissue. Belle waited for him to completely remove the tissue paper before she lifted the lid off the box he had given her. Hidden beneath the tissue was a dark blue book with their initials engraved in gold lettering on the cover. He flipped through, on the top corners of each page held different symbol: a rose, a spinning wheel, and a small chipped tea cup.

"I thought you would like something to write down your thoughts or spells and potions," Belle explained.

"Thank you sweetheart, I love your gift," he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled with relief that he liked his gift.

She removed the lid of the black box and her eyes lit up as she dangled a shining gold bracelet with several charms: a book, a rose, a spinning wheel, a chipped cup, and a horse. She held it on the palm of her hand feeling how intricately crafted it was. Her tears made her eyes glisten, and she immediately embraced him ravishing him with kisses.

"I take it you like," Rumple said his voice slightly muffled.

"I love it," she exclaimed, "can you put it on me?"

He nodded and holding her wrist he hooked the clasps together.

"Have you ever made anything like this before?" She asked

He shook his head. "No, actually I haven't, but I wanted to make something special for you. I'm glad you like it."

"You have incredible talent, but I shouldn't be surprised since you're so good with your hands," she said. Her cheeks turned crimson once more when she realized how that sounded.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but Belle finally spoke up again.

"Rumple, I think I'm ready to go upstairs," she said, trying to make her voice to sound more confident than it was, "But I still want to take things slow."

"I'll take things as slow as you want," Rumple promised, gently stroking her cheek.

"May I carry you my lady?" he asked, bowing.

"You may, my lord," Belle replied curtsying.

Rumple lifted her up slowly, carrying her upstairs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was rather pleased with himself that he was able to carry across the threshold and up the stairs. Since his leg still bothered him at times, he got some pain relievers at Clark's pharmacy, so he would be able to carry her. He wanted everything to be perfect and his leg bothering him would have made things difficult for him to enjoy tonight.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple set Belle down and opened the door to the master bedroom. The room was lit with candles, and there was a trail of rose petals.

"How romantic," she said. She turned around, so she faced him kissing him softly on the lips.

"It isn't too much?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Like I said, it's romantic, very romantic of you."

They tasted each other's mouths while she laced her fingers through his brown strands. "I'll be right back," she said, and step away from him a sly smile on her lips.

"Wait, don't go yet," he protested, reaching for her hands coaxing her back towards him. Belle leaned against him, and pretended to try to escape him. "It seems the beast has captured me."

"Yes, I have and the only way of escape is if you pay the price," he teased.

"And what's that?" Belle asked.

He grinned and said, "I have a few ideas."

She raised her brow. "Ideas huh? What kind of ideas?"

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as she pressed against him.

"You know, if you let me go then you won't be able to see the surprise I have for you," she said, unable to contain her giggles.

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise. Besides, it's something you have to see," she said. Surprise, what surprise is that?"

He reluctantly let her go, and she disappeared into the bathroom.

Belle leaned against the door, touching her burning cheeks. "Oh, how that man makes me feel," she muttered. Pushing herself off the door Belle approached the sink and splashed the soothing water on her face.

Her fingers pressed against the porcelain as she studied her reflection in the mirror. There was a shine to her face, and she couldn't hold in the smile that touched the corners of her cheeks. Her blue orbs lit up at the thought of him touching her bare skin and kissing her in her most sensitive areas. A shiver ran all through her body at the thought of all the wonderful things he would do to her. Soon they would join in a physical union, and they would be bonded forever, but she needed to get ready first.

Belle unzipped her tote bag and removed her toiletries and the dark blue nightie with the gold lacings. Reaching behind her, Belle carefully unzipped the back of wedding dress and slid it off of her. Once her dress was off she put it in the dress and picked up the knee length nightie. Finding one that she was comfortable in but was also sexy proved to be a difficult task, especially with Ruby insisting she should get something much shorter in length. She eased the nightie over her head, the silk felt light as it fit around her figure, accentuating her feminine features. She absent mindedly ran her hands down the length of nightie feeling the smooth silk beneath her fingertips, her cheeks even rosier than usual.

She approached the door, but hesitated turning the knob. "Belle, don't be afraid. We love each other and that means it will be amazing."

Looking down at her wrist, she admired the bracelet he had made for her as a wedding gift. Most men would never admit to having a talent like that, but Rumple was also raised by his Aunts Rebecca, Katherine, and Alexandra, who taught him that he didn't have to be what men and women defined as "macho" to be a real man. Most of the women she knew would find it sweet and romantic, while the men would be jealous. They would ridicule Rumple because of their petty jealousies, but Belle would rather have someone like Rumple over any of those nobles and princes.

Her heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach continued to flutter about as she adjusted herself and slowly turned the knob.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple sat down on bed taking off his shoes and loosened his tie. He lay down on the bed while he waited, but his lack of being able to get comfortable gave him reason to no longer want to lie down. Sitting up, he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, and eventually left the three top buttons open.

He didn't realize how nervous he truly was until she went into the bathroom, leaving him alone in the room. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone, and this time she wasn't just anyone. She was his true love, his soulmate, his best friend, his redemption, and the fear of losing her resided in the back of his mind. He wanted to please her and make her happy more than anything, not disappoint her any more than she didn't want to disappoint him. Unlike the first two, Belle was worth it, and she did love him, despite his flaws. He didn't understand that, but he stopped questioning it, because if he questioned too much, he could risk losing her.

He started to pace, wearing the carpet out with his sock covered feet. He was in mid stride when he looked up and gasped at the beautiful sight before him. He stood there staring in stunned disbelief, licking his lips, at his new bride with a mixture of pure joy and insatiable desire.

Belle stood there timidly, most of her hair draped over her right shoulder, and her eyes cast downwards when she caught Rumple's expression.

"Do you like it? Ruby helped him pick it out," Belle said. _If she would have had it her way I would be wearing something shorter_.

"You're exquisite," he said, his voice coming out huskier than usual.

Belle's cheeks became as red as the rose he once gave her. She could still feel her heart beating as she approached the bed. Once she was close enough to touch him, her cheeks once again felt hot as she realized she could see a lot more of his chest than earlier.

She touched his bare chest, caressing his skin with her fingertips. Rumple began to tremble when she touched his chest.

"Are you alright, my love?" she asked worriedly feeling his body trembling.

"I'm fine," he replied, shrugging.

"Rumple, please tell me what's wrong," Belle insisted, not at all fooled by his words.

He sighed and admitted, "It seems I'm just nervous as you are. It's been a long time." He sat down on the bed as he looked down at his hands, fidgeting nervously. "Forgive me, Belle."

She sat down beside him. "It's actually a relief to know I'm not alone. It might be nice if we just lay here and hold each other for a little while," she suggested brushing aside hair that had fallen into his eyes.

She kissed his brow and guided him so they lay down on the bed together. Snuggling closer to him, Rumple wrapped his arms securely around her. They stayed like that, with her back facing him, but found she didn't like this position. She wanted to see her husband's handsome face while she lay beside him. She moved her body repeatedly so she could get in the most comfortable position.

He chuckled as she once again made the bed sheets shift. "Am I going to have to hold you to keep you still," he teased.

"I want to face you and I need to get comfortable," she said, defensively.

She finally stilled after a few minutes of adjusting her position on the bed, so she was comfortable.

When all was quiet the couple lost themselves in each other's gaze as each had put the other one under a spell.

As he just stared lovingly into those eyes that captured his soul and made him feel, so overwhelmed with emotions he thought,_ "She looks at me with such love and affection and I could get lost her cerulean eyes for the rest of my, but why is she still? I should do what Bae said and just be happy that I finally have the happiness I've been searching for. I him back in my life, and I have my Belle, but I've traveled such a dark path for so long it's hard to believe it's real. That's why I'm nervous because I'm afraid to lose her."_

Belle had different fears swirling in her mind. _"It helps to know that he's just as nervous, but I wish I knew why. Does he not trust me? I hope I don't disappoint him. I know he said it didn't matter, but what if he's just saying that." _

She needed to prove to him he could trust her that she wanted him and wouldn't leave him. Telling him wouldn't help, but showing him would. She fiddled with his buttons undoing the ones that were still button up, and covered his chest with soft kisses. She looked up at him, holding all the desire she felt for him deep within the depths of her cerulean eyes. She kissed him this time on the lips as she touched his chest, gently rubbing his smooth skin. Rumple responded by pulling her closer as he kissed her back lingering in this meeting of their mouths.

"Rumple, you know my love for you will never change. Even with the darkness trying to take you away from me. I won't give up on you, on us," Belle promised him, her voice breathless from the kiss they shared. "You are my handsome prince, but I need you to trust me, like I trust you."

"I do trust you with all of my heart, but there is that voice of doubt inside my head. Sometimes it sounds like Milah or Cora," he shuddered saying those names, but it was true.

At times it even sounded like Zoso, but would slowly change into his own voice. Before Bae went through the portal, and even for a little time after that, his son's voice would bring him back to the light, but over time his Bae's voice would fade until he could no longer hear it. Then Belle came into his life and her light shown as bright as the moon guiding him through the darkness. She became his beacon of hope, a flicker of light guiding him through an ocean of darkness. He looked at his hands as if he were ashamed to admit what he had confessed to her

"Let me help you fight those voices. I'm yours Rumplestiltskin, and your burdens are mine," she said cupping his cheeks. She kissed his brow and then his lips. "Don't be afraid to let me help you."

Rumple gave into temptation kissing his bride with all the passion he held inside of him for her. He caressed her skin with his fingers as if she were as delicate as the thread he spun feeling her body against his as he tasted her mouth with his lips. As Belle surrendered to her passions for her beloved, wrapping her arms his neck she could taste his aftershave and could smell his cologne as it surrounded her. She sat up slightly lifting her arms, as he peeled off the sexy dark blue nightie. Feeling brave, she helped him remove his own clothes allowing them both to be completely vulnerable to each other. She placed a hand on his chest delicately tracing the scars that were evidence of hard, long, suffering life. She didn't cringe at the sight of those scars, only touched them, and kissed the spots where they resided. He crawled on top of her their mouths meeting in an eternal kiss, and removing his lips from her mouth he nibbled his way down her collarbone to her chest. Rumple slid her silk panties down her thighs exposing her to him. He returned to her mouth kissing her deeply.

He paused lifting his head. "Are you ready or do you want me to stop?"

"I'm ready to be yours Rumple," she spoke breathlessly.

"It's forever dearie," he reminded her winking playfully.

"I made a deal didn't I," she teased back; "I know never to break a deal with the all-powerful Rumplestiltskin. I'm yours forever my darling Rumple."

With those words, he kissed her passionately, and she felt her whole body tingling as he kissed her. Rumple touched every part of her that was sensitive with his lips, learning about her every curve. It was as if she were slowly coming alive her body glowing with each touch of his mouth on her skin. His kisses alone affected her and aroused her. He slowly returned to kissing her already swollen lips from his previous kisses, and he tasted her sweetness and the mint on her breath.

They came together in a sweet embrace of desire and need for each other blending into one. Her skin felt as smooth as rose petals beneath him as body rubbed against hers and he caressed her pale skin. He melded his hand with hers and their fingers over lapped.

It was like a release to Rumple, as if she were the only thing that made sense to him. He massaged her most tender areas as he kissed her, and her moans of pleasure excited him. It was a relief to know she wasn't repulsed by him the way Milah had been and as Cora must have been.

The sweet confusion they shared, not knowing where she ended and he began made Belle feel as if she were going to die, They separated, only for a moment and in that moment she felt as if she had died...but part of him still lived within her, bringing her back to life again.

She didn't want Rumple to stop, but she was exhausted and needed to rest for a little bit. Belle snuggled in closer to him as if the. She couldn't contain the tears of joy that grazed her cheeks.

"Did I hurt you?" Rumple asked seeing the tears. He kissed where a fresh tear had shown itself.

"It hurt a little, but it's alright. I know it's supposed to hurt," she said.

He sat up looking down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to cause you any pain."

"I'm okay, I just need to rest for a bit," she assured her concerned husband and kissed him tenderly.

She rested her arm on his naked chest and placed her lips on it. "That was wonderful and you are a wonderful lover," Belle spoke quietly gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "You haven't had any other lovers, my darling, but I'm glad to know you think I'm wonderful."

"You are and any woman who says differently is insane," she said sliding her finger along his lips, which he proceeded to place in his mouth on. As if the gesture reminded her, Belle heard her stomach growl and so did his.

She blushed looking away embarrassed. "I think I'm hungry."

"It seems so," he teased kissing her again. "I have something for dessert."

"Do you?" She asked grinning mischievously.

"Would you mind if I used magic? I'm a bit comfortable right," he requested.

"It's okay," she said, "as long as there's no price."

"Not over something like this," he promised. He waved his hand and a plate full of strawberries with chocolate on them with an extra cup full of chocolate appeared.

Rumple dipped a strawberry that didn't have as much chocolate on into the cup and fed it to her. Chocolate spread on her lips and she dragged her tongue along her lip smiling seductively at her husband. He playfully nibbled on her bottom lip helping her with the chocolate and strawberry juice stain. Belle picked up a strawberry and tried to feed it to Rumple, but he pulled away. She pouted and tried aiming closer to his mouth, but instead of putting it in his opened mouth Belle tapped his nose with it. She smeared the chocolate and licked his nose, then kissed him while he rubbed her thigh. The couple spent the next five minutes teasing each other while feeding each other strawberries. She put another strawberry in Rumple's mouth nibbling on his lip after, but before she could pull away he captured her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. He guided her so she was lying down once again and Belle received the delightful sensation of his tongue tasting her.

_"__Oh God, what he does to me," _she thought as she once again felt every sensation inside of her come alive.

This time the joining was easier as he already broke through the barrier that held her innocence within. It felt so good to be bonded like this again because even during their moments when they weren't physically joined she felt empty when she wasn't touching him.

Rumple paused for a moment looking at her in concern. "Are you in pain? I'm not hurting you?"

She opened her eyes and shaking her head. "No. Before it hurt, but now you make me feel so good. I don't want you stop," she said her voice breathless. His grin aroused her more and she brought his mouth to hers for another kiss that left her breathless. As before, they came together, so blended that you couldn't tell who was who anymore.

**~Page Break~ **

The room was still dark when Rumple opened his eyes to find his beautiful wife lying in his arms, still asleep. He smiled warmly, brushing aside a curl that had fallen in front of Belle's eyes.

He kissed brow, whispering, "I love you."

Careful not to wake his bride, Rumple eased himself out of bed.

After brushing his teeth, Rumple grabbed the robe from behind the bathroom slipping it on and quietly made his way downstairs with plans to make breakfast for them. He had thought about this last night, wanting to give Belle breakfast in bed. He took out everything he needed remembering Belle was a late sleeper so he didn't have to worry about her waking up before he finished preparing it. An hour later, he had a tray of waffles, sausage, eggs, and two glasses of orange juice. He placed a vase that held a single ruby rose and carefully brought up the tray to their bedroom. As he came into the room, fresh scent of waffles awoke his wife and she grinned at the sight of her husband with his messy hair.

"Breakfast in bed, that is so sweet of you," she said.

After putting the tray down on the nightstand, Rumple sat down on the bed. "Good morning sweetheart," he greeted kissing her sweetly on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well. Now, what did my wonderful husband make for breakfast?" she asked.

"First, we have waffles. I brought up maple and strawberry syrup for you to choose. For meat we have sausage, and eggs with cheese, of course," he said, gesturing to everything before her. "Oh and if you choose the maple, its real maple, not the store bought brand."

"I might have to try that one then," she said picking up her fork, she stuck in one of the cut squares, and dipped it in the container of syrup.

"Mmmmm," she said taking her first bite, "that is really good."

She picked up another bite this time feeding it to him, but syrup began to dribble down his chin. Grinning, she slowly licked his chin and kissed him tasting the sweet flavor of maple on his mouth. Rumple arched his brow smirking as she smiled innocently as she hadn't just teased him. He picked up another bite of waffle feeding it to her the way she had just done, kissing her too. She patted the other side of the bed hinting that she wanted him to lay in bed with her, and he was in bed again they spent the next hour feeding and kissing each other.

"I'm so glad my husband is such a brilliant cook," Belle complimented giving her husband another kiss after she put the tray on the nightstand.

Rumple responded eagerly saying, "You know your cooking wasn't that bad. Maybe a little less burning of the food would have been nice," he teased and Belle took her pillow playfully hitting him.

"Oh, were going to play it that way?" he asked smirking and tickled her ribs resulting in uncontrollable laughter from Belle.

"Please, stop," she begged through her laughter and she was laughing so much she had to lay down again.

"What's the magic question?" He growled friskily.

"What's the price?" she asked, struggling to get out the words.

"Simple," he said, and he paused to stop his tickling attack, "Join me in the shower?"

"I can do that," she said grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She guided his mouth to his their lips meeting again. She lingered for a moment with her forehead resting against his and she sighed contentedly.

"Shall we take a shower?" Rumple asked taking her hands to kiss her palms.

"Yes," she whispered.

**~Page Break~**

Rumple stood behind his Belle, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her shoulder and nibbled teasingly.

"Hmmm, you're a tease Mr. Gold," Belle said.

"I think it's you who are the tease, Mrs. Gold," he replied. He reached over her shoulder turning on the shower water to the perfect temperature. She turned around, so she faced him, their lips brushing as they walked backwards into the shower. The water cascaded down their backs making the moment all the more pleasurable.

As they continued to distract each other with sweet kisses, Rumple asked, "May I wash you, my love?"

"I would like very much as long as you let me wash you after," she replied.

"If it pleases you," he said.

He took the loofa filling it with soap and began to gently scrub her arms and shoulders. Closing her eyes Belle relaxed as he cleansed her body with the soap. It felt so good and he was always careful with her as he cleaned. He even found the tickle spot on her knee making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, you wicked beast, you know that's one of my tickle spots," she said pretending to be angry with him.

He grinned. "What can I say? I know every nook and cranny on your body."

"I will get you back," she promised in playful warning. "Now it's my turn to wash you."

Belle lathered the loofa with more soap and set work. As she scrubbed Belle admired the marks on his body tracing the scars, each holding a story. To her Rumple was a as beautiful as a dusty book that others would push aside, not waste their time, but she still loved to explore. Belle gazed into those chocolate brown eyes that made her melt every time she looked into them feeling incredibly lucky to have found her true love.

Belle rested her head on Rumple's chest as he held while stay in the shower enjoying the moment because once they left the house, if they did, they would have to share each other with the rest of the world.

Breaking the silence Rumple said, "We better get out before you look as old as I do."

"You don't look old," Belle insisted, "you look like the handsome man I fell in love with him."

"Either way we should get out," he said.

Rumple stepped out first, wrapping the towel around his waist, and a few seconds later Belle followed. He helped her dry off and wrapped the other towel securely around her body so that it covered up her breasts. She put her arms around his neck and grinned seductively.

"What do you want to do today?" Rumple asked.

"Well, I have a few ideas," she said putting her arms around him. She kissed him on the lips as she entangled her fingers through the damp, strands of brown hair.

"You do?" He asked when she didn't have her mouth on his.

"Uh huh." She nodded and helped guide him backwards into bedroom. After they had made love again into mid-afternoon, she couldn't get enough of the experience and wanted more, both had agreed to at least go outside and get some fresh air.

It was warm outside and the sun down on the happily married couple as he outside to the back of house. There was a beautiful rose garden that held a variety of colorful roses, an oak tree stood tall and attached to one of the branches was a wooden swing, and on the other side of the swing Rumple sat down leaning against the tree while Belle positioned herself between his legs so he could hold her.

Opening the book she had brought with her outside she began to read aloud as she leaned against his chest. Hearing the melodious voice as she read the words so passionately, seduced him to relaxed, peaceful state. His life was finally the way he always wanted, but there was an impish voice in back of his mind that just like with Milah, marriage wouldn't keep Belle here. It was a ridiculous notion, because Belle was nothing like his dead Ex-wife, but Rumple was still the same man and that couldn't keep Milah so why should it keep Belle?

She had told him time and again she would never leave him and would always love all of him, but his own inner demon, Milah, Cora, and even Hook had beaten him down, betrayed him, and shattered any hope that he had in him until he was left with nothing but cynicism. He wanted hope again and wanted to destroy the demon inside him, but not even holy union to his true love could heal and destroy the darkness within. He could still feel the beast waiting in the shadows for him to give in to dark desires. He couldn't think about that now, he would just have to keep fighting the ocean of darkness and let Belle's light guide him not to the weak man he was, but to a stronger and truer version of himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the Real World

**A/N: I forgot to mention that another aspect that will be AU is the portrayal of Maurice. In "Skin Deep" he seemed like a descent and loving father trying to protect his kingdom, so I'm going more in that direction, and that he was trying to form an alliance with Gaston and his family.**

**Chapter III: Back to the Real World**

Belle stretched and yawned as she opened her sapphire eyes to bright yellow of the sun as it streamed through the window. Never before had she felt more relaxed than she had these past two weeks being alone with her new husband. No one woman could ever know how wonderful of a lover Rumple was than she did. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. When Rumple had told her Milah claimed he was awkward and boring when they made love. She was quite shocked to hear that Milah and told she Rumple it had to be Milah who had been the horrible one, because he made love to her it was the most pleasurable experience of her life.

Rumple of course, recalled that Cora had given him more experience, making him better in bed, but he chose not to remind Belle of that little memory. After her encounter with Cora last year Rumple had premised her she would never have to think about that wretched woman ever again. The only reminder was her daughter Regina, who was still doing penance for her crimes against the Storybrooke residents. She had lost her job as mayor and Emma got full custody of Henry, but that had only been a small portion of Regina's punishment. Belle was still terrified of her and didn't even want to invite her to the wedding, but Regina was easier to tolerate than Cora. Cora had been Rumple's Ex lover and she had enjoyed reminding Belle of that when she tried take over Storybrooke.

Belle had been so afraid she would lose Rumple, even after they had defeated Cora with the help of Baelfire, Emma, and the Nolan's, that she still would have nightmares of Cora returning, but it was a few weeks later that Rumple proposed to her lessening some of the nightmares. Now, Rumple was her husband and her insecurities hadn't faded, but being his wife after all this made everything worth it.

She had reached her hand over to the other side to find only the imprint of Rumple's body, but she did find a note on the pillow in Rumple's fine script. She opened it and read "_I'm downstairs making breakfast and will be upstairs in a little bit to bring it up to you."_

Deciding that she would like to leave the room at least for a day, despite still being tempted to stay in bed with Rumple forever, she got out of bed and pulled a robe out of Rumple's closet. _Her closest now too. _ She slipped it on snuggling into the warm fabric and closing her eyes as she sighed contentedly. She visited the bathroom for a quick minute to fix herself up and headed downstairs.

As she came into the kitchen she found Rumple singing softly a song from his village that he told her he would sing to Baelfire. It was a song his foster aunts would sing to him if he was ever sad or scared. She lingered for a moment in the entry way just listening to his soothing voice as he sang.

"Oh hello darling, I was going to bring breakfast to you," Rumple said as he turned to find her standing there.

Belle said, "I'm sorry. I was just little restless and wanted to get out bed, but I appreciate the thought. I can go back to bed if you like."

"No, you don't have to," he said. "It's almost ready anyway."

"Can I help in any way?" Belle asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nope, your only job is to sit down and wait for me to serve you," he said, and pulled out her chair for her.

"I feel like I should make something like tea or coffee," Belle said not taking the offered seat just yet.

"Oh I already have that prepared as well," he said.

He pressed the button to turn on the Keurig that Bae bought him. He told Rumple it was easier to make coffee this way and quicker. Belle was also starting to like the taste of coffee as long as it had plenty of creamer and sugar.

After realizing he wasn't going to let her help Belle took the seat he offered. The smell of eggs, veggies, and coffee brewing made her mouth water. To distract herself Belle watched Rumple as he went about his task and couldn't help but enjoy the view of his backside to her.

"What are you smiling at?" Rumple asked as he placed small cups of juice on the table. He poured orange juice into her cup and then his.

She blushed as she tried to dismiss the naughty thoughts that were roaming her mind. "Oh, nothing, I'm just enjoying the fact we get to do this every morning, together."

He gave her a mug with a-lop eared rabbit on it that she had picked out herself during one of their trips into town. She added creamer and one spoonful of sugar to sweeten her coffee. The scent of fresh veggies got stronger as Rumple placed the veggies on a sheet of yellow egg that he proceeded to cover with the other half of the egg sheet. He flipped it twice, after letting it cook on each side, with a spatula, and he slid the two he made on to plates. Rumple presented her what he deemed an omelet something she was surprised he hadn't made for her yet. Before he finally sat down he put bowls of fresh cut fruit on the table for each of them.

"Bon Appetite," Rumple said and waited for Belle to take her first bite of an omelet.

"It's really good," she said, her voice muffled due to the food still in her mouth. Once she swallowed she asked, "Why haven't you made one of these for me before?"

"I don't know I just never got around to it, and I wasn't sure if you'd like it," he answered.

"I love the food here and some taste so different from the other world, but in a good way. Then again, I'm a little biased to the chef," Belle said, smiling conspiratorially.

"We should probably let everyone know that you're still alive and that I didn't lock you away," Rumple said, picking up Belle's plate once she had finished her

omelet and started on her fruit bowl.

Once they finished breakfast, Belle picked up the empty glasses of juice and bowls, placed them in the sink, and soaping up a wash cloth started to wash them. She sighed, "I know, I'm just enjoy our alone tim, especially now that I'm Mrs. Gold."

There was a mischievous grin on her lips as she washed the dishes and Rumple dried them. He had a dish washer, but hand washing the dishes was a force of habit for him. He always insisted to Bae that even though they were living in a world where things were made easier by electronics and other machines, doing your own work by hand gives you a sense of pride and understanding. It even took Bae a while to convince his father to use a Keurig, but he pointed out that if he was in rush to get to the shop using a Keurig, instead of waiting on your coffee to brew, would be easier.

"Unfortunately my darling, the world does move on and I have to make sure Bae hasn't destroyed the shop," he said. "Look at it this way it's our chance to show the world we made it this far."

"Snow says that the real test is after the honeymoon," Belle said.

"I think that being with someone like me and staying with me is a test in itself," Rumple said.

"I would say it was more like an adventure, but yes, you were a handful," Belle said teasingly, "Well worth it, and I look forward to whatever comes next, even if it weighs on us."

"I will never give up on us, and don't start thinking about giving up either, because I'll smack you upside the head if you do," she said as she leaned against the counter having finished washing the last dish.

Rumple chuckled. "Yes, my queen." He stood behind her nibbling on her ear and ran his fingers through her curls.

Belle shivered, despite the fact it was quite warm, and smiled. "You better stop teasing me or I won't be able to leave." She leaned against him and sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

He growled in his seductive brogue. "That's the idea."

"What about Baelfire. You said so yourself you didn't want to leave him alone in shop for more than a week," Belle reminded him as she became aroused.

"True, but we will continue this tonight," he said with a sly grin.

"I cannot wait," Belle said.

Rumple watched as his beautiful wife deliberately walked slowly out of kitchen and after a few more seconds he followed her upstairs pretending to chase her. The newly married couple was behaving like teenagers, and even though they had been dating for quite awhile before they were married they were still undeniably in love.

**~Page Break~**

Rumplestiltskin had given his son a call and they agreed to meet at the diner, so Neal could tell him how things were going since the couple had gone into seclusion. Today, Belle wore a navy blue sun dress with dark brown strappy sandals and Rumple wore a casual button down beige colored shirt with jeans. He wore those a lot more, and found them to be much more comfortable than his suits and leather pants, though on occasion Belle would make a special request for him to wear the leather pants.

They arrived at Granny's around 1 o'clock just in time for the lunch rush and almost everybody was there.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Gold," Ella greeted smiling. She was still shy around Rumple, but these past couple years, and Belle being around, made her a little less wary. "Table for two?"

"Actually dearie, we're meeting my son here," Rumple said.

"Alright, I think we can do that," Ella said, and led the couple to a table for three.

Not being able to resist, Belle ordered her usual ice tea and Rumple ordered a coke.

She asked Ella when she came back with their drinks, "How are you, Ashley? Has your cleaning business taken off?"

"It's slow, but I have hope that it will be successful," she said giving them menus.

"That's great," Belle said.

"Well it's the one thing I'm good at," Ashley admitted shrugging.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you're good at," Belle said. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing great too and Thomas is such a wonderful dad. We've also had help from Thomas' dad," Ashley answered.

"It's the newlyweds!" Ruby approached the table, grinning, just as Ella left to get back to work. "We didn't know if you'd ever come out."

Belle blushed as she cast her eyes downward pretending to look at the menu. "We had to leave the house at some point," Rumple answered seeing that Belle was embarrassed by the teasing.

"Well, I'm glad you guys have graced us with your presence," Ruby said jokingly. "Belle, you'll have to tell me all about how your week went. I want details."

It was now Rumple's turn to blush as Ruby winked at them.

"Ruby," Belle hissed, but she smiled at her friend. "I will talk to you later once we're alone."

The she wolf couldn't help but smirk as she loved seeing Gold embarrassed. A couple of years ago she wouldn't have felt at ease with embarrassing the man, but ever since Rumplestiltskin had trapped Peter Pan, almost sacrificing himself in the process and had been a good man to her friend, Ruby no longer hated the man, though, she now pitied him bit knowing a little about what he went through and lost.

Five minutes later, Neal arrived and Rumple got up embracing his son with enthusiasm. "How was your honeymoon, papa?" Neal asked as he sat down across from his father.

"Good. Rather pleasant with just the two of us," Rumple replied.

"What, you don't get enough time normally," Neal asked humorously .

Rumple rolled his eyes at his son's inappropriate humor. Neal had been shocked at first and then found it amusing that his father and stepmom were so affectionate. He had never seen Rumple and Milah act that way towards each other. In fact, Milah had been annoyed just by his father's presence alone, so Neal was pleasantly surprised to see another showing affectionate to his father.

Belle herself had been embarrassed at first, but soon enough she had grown used to her stepson's need to give them a hard about their behavior.

"Hopefully, one day the two of you will be able to leave to go on a real honeymoon," he added.

"As nice as it would be to go to those places in my books, all that matters to me is being with your father," Belle said, though secretly she hoped they would be able to leave.

She always wanted to travel to France and Italy, but Rumple wanted to improve the spell they used to leave Storybrooke, plus he didn't seem ready for them to travel as far as another country.

"I do appreciate that Belle, but I do intend to take you somewhere besides New York City," Rumple promised.

"I'll patiently wait until we do," Belle said. "How are things with you and Emma?" She next asked.

"We're still dating and Emma is letting me move in with her and Henry," Neal answered.

"That's great son I'm glad things are working out with you two," Rumple said.

"But be patient with her. You still need to take it slow with her, because she's been through a lot," Belle said.

"Don't worry, I am mama. I've been taking Henry to school and picking him up. We usually go by the station to bring Emma some food in case she hasn't had any," Neal explained.

A buzz came from his pocket and Neal reached in to grab his cell. After putting in the password he looked at the screen and apologizing to his parents went outside to take the call.

"What's up?" Neal said.

The voice on the other line said, "Greetings Agent Baelfire, we have sensed a great shift in the atmosphere. We need you to investigate."

"Magical activity? Where?" He asked.

"It's actually where you are now," the other agent said.

"Do you know anything about it? Is it dangerous?" Neal asked his tone sound anxious.

"No, agent, but you have our protection wards surrounding the area and we'll be sending a spy to help you out," the disembodied voice assured him.

"I'll keep an eye out, and just keep me updated on what you find out," he said.

"We will agent Baelfire and you keep us updated on any magical activity that goes beyond what you normally encounter from your friends and family, like if you suspect a threat," the agent said.

"I will," he assured him and the agent hung up on Neal.

Rumple looked up at his son as he creased his brow in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"That was the Order. They're sensing some magical activity here in Storybrooke," Neal said speaking more quietly, so the other patrons wouldn't hear.

Belle frowned. "Should we worry?"

"Not yet, but I've been told to keep an eye out for trouble," Neal replied.

"We'll help in any way we can," Rumple offered.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can handle this," Neal said.

Rumple eyed his son suspiciously, not trusting his son could handle magical enemies on his own. "I'm sure you can, but I would rather you let us help, especially since I have direct experience with dark magicks. I could be useful."

"Papa, the Order doesn't know that you still are holding the Dark One's spirit inside. I don't want them finding out about you and it," Neal said. "They won't respond well to the choice you made."

"It's not as if I have to use magic and I'm sure the Order knows I have some knowledge of Dark Magicks," Rumple reasoned.

"Alright, but I will take care of whatever we are dealing with," Neal said determined to protect his parents, especially his father.

He put his hand up to silence them just as both opened there mouths to protest. "I'm not a kid anymore, so I'm not helpless. I also have experience with dark magicks beyond our world, more so than you do."

"Dark Magick is the same in any world, and I will not step aside that easily. You're my son. Now if you're worried about my little secret being revealed don't worry. I do know how to prevent people from finding out about the demon within," Rumple argued.

Rumple's expression told Neal that there was no point in trying to reason with his father. It was an expression that he often saw in Henry's eyes too.

"Just please be careful with whomever we end up dealing with, especially if the Order shows up," Neal said giving his father a warning look. He knew his father wouldn't just sit back and do nothing, especially if it involved him. His papa would risk everything for him, but as great as that was to know it also meant his father would willingly put himself in danger.

"I swear on my honor, as your father," Rumple said, but with a subtle smile.

Sighing, Neal shook his head, but kept silent his protests, because it wouldn't make a difference. Seeing that Neal was there Ella came up to the table and offered to take Neal's order.

"Um yeah, just a bacon cheese burger with a chocolate milkshake," Neal ordered.

"I will put that in right away," she said writing it down and once again leaving for the kitchen to place the order.

An expression came over Belle as her face whitened and she felt a funny sensation inside of her stomach. Grimacing she touched it as an uncertain look came on her face.

"Belle, darling, what is it?" Rumple questioned frowning as he looked at her.

Neal mimicked his father's expression asking, "What's wrong mama?"

"I don't know. I just feel a bit queasy," she answered. "I think I need to use the restroom."

Rumple nodded and quickly got out of the booth allowing her to pass. She walked steadily to bathroom, but as soon as she reached the door she pushed it rather aggressively open. Belle ran into one of the stalls and her knees barely touched the dirty floor as this morning's breakfast emerged from her mouth. After being ill for several minutes, she sat down on floor not caring that she got the bottom of her dress dirty as the ill feelings slowly faded.

"Belle, are you alright?" Ruby's muffled voice asked. "Rumple sent me in here to check on you."

Stretching her hand up, Belle unhooked the latch and pulled herself up. She held out her hands as she wobbled slightly. "I'm fine, Ruby," she said barely managing a smile as she emerged from the stall.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine," Ruby said.

"I am. I just got a little sick. You and the boys don't need to worry so much," Belle said her smile coming out more natural as she went about washing her hands.

Ruby's eyes followed Belle's movements fearing her friend might faint or she might get sick again, but she seemed fine if not a little pale and shaky.

Belle tossed her paper towel in the trash and smiled warmly at her friend touching her shoulder, "I'm fine, and if I get sick again I will let Rumple know. You know, I hear worrying gives you unnatural wrinkles."

Ruby just rolled her eyes and followed her friend out, returning to her task of serving customers.

Belle returned to the booth with nothing, but a smile. Unfortunately, she wasn't met with the same expression from her men as she slid her way back into her seat. Her lips turned down into a grim expression as she saw her husband and stepson's expressions. "I just got a little sick, that's all. It's nothing for you two to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Rumple asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure. I probably just had a stomach ache or ate too much."

"Do you need go home and rest mama?" Neal asked.

She waved the question in a look of dismissal, but continued to receive stares of concern from Rumple as they talked.

**~Page Break~**

A month later Belle shifted from side to side on the exam table at doctor's office making crinkling sounds due to the paper beneath her. She had been feeling ill all month, so Rumple insisted she go to the doctor, but she would only go if he didn't hover over her while she was being examined by Viktor. Now, he was sitting in one of the chairs twiddling his thumbs as the couple waited for Viktor to return with his diagnosis.

"I'm sure everything's fine and I just have the flu or something," Belle said trying to assure her husband and hide her own concerns.

Just as Rumple opened his mouth to speak Dr. Whale entered the room with his clipboard in hand and Rumple immediately stood up.

"Well, Mrs. Gold, it's not flu. You aren't even technically sick," Viktor said lip curving into a knowing smile.

"What do you mean she's not sick?! She's been throwing up constantly, so how can she not be sick?" Rumple asked.

"She's not sick because, she's pregnant," Viktor said.

Rumple's mouth hung rendering him speechless, which was a rare occurrence for the former dark one and spinner.

"I'm what?" Belle asked gripping the rubber that made up the examining table as she blinked owlishly at the doctor.

"I'm going to be a father, again," Rumple asked excitedly and finally regaining speech. He hoped it was true and Viktor wasn't playing a joke on him.

"Yes, congratulations you two," Viktor said smiling at his friends. He had known these two for a long time, Rumple even longer, and had watched their struggle with dealing with the judgments of others and Rumple's curse. Now, it was their turn to be happy.

"Wait, I can't be mother! We just got married and I don't know how to be a mother," Belle blurted out as she pressed her palm on the sheet trying to pull herself up. She wobbled slightly as she regained her balance. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I have no experience!"

"Calm down, Belle. Remember, you're married to a man, who raised a son all on his own," Viktor said giving her a kind, reassuring smile.

"And we have plenty of time to prepare," Rumple promised, taking her hand in his. "There are also plenty of books on parenting, and you can talk to Ms. Boyd as well." Though, he didn't have a high opinion of Ashley Boyd as a mother, she had improved over the last couple of years. "And like Viktor said, I practically raised Bae, until he was 14."

Belle nodded, but she still felt this sense of panic starting to bubble up inside her. Her own mother had been taken from her when she was young and there were only things a mother could teach her rather than her father. Even if she felt her father could help her, their relationship was still a bit rocky. She had picked a man, who had raised his own son for 14 years, so maybe there was little bit of hope that she could handle this.


End file.
